


[Podfic] The More You Try

by Hananobira



Series: this has been a public service announcement [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Peter makes the mistake of combining superheroes and social media. Things escalate.





	[Podfic] The More You Try

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The More You Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709699) by [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis). 

Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Nokomis for permission to record this series!

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709699>  
Length: 00:25:50

Paraka: [MP3 (37 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/PSA%203.mp3) or [M4B (25 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/PSA%203.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
